minecraft_mods_allfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie-Tech
The Zombie-Tech Mod is a mod showcase by SkytheKidRS. WARNING! MESSAGE TO ALL SKY ARMY MEMBER 'YAY, SQUID TRAPPED SKY! YOU CAN DO MOD SHOWCASES!' Info This Mod adds 7 new zombies into your game! Try not to get bitten! So actually this mod adds new zombies to make it even challenging to those people who want a showoff against zombies. The Zombies have different looks, damage and health. The regular zombies drop rotten flesh while this zombie mod instead they will drop 2 items! The 2 items are Rotten Flesh and a Bone. Crafting Recipes There are 2 crafting recipes in this mod. The first one is the Charged Chip. To do this you need 8 Electronic Chips and a Diamond in the middle and it will make a Charged Chip. Then you can use the Charged Chip to craft an Electro Sword. To make an Electro Sword you need 4 Charged Chips and a Stick. Put the stick in the bottom and 3 Charged Chips in the middle and a Charged Chip on top. The Electro Sword is powerful than a Diamond Sword. Mobs *Crawler - the Crawler has 10 health, it is really a slow mob and it only does 1 heart of damage. It has yellow eyes and a Creeper-like mouth and it has a bone sticking out of its stomach. It drops Rotten flesh and Bones *Fat Zombie - The Fat Zombie it looks like a normal zombie but bigger. It has a wopping 50 hearts of health. It does 6 hearts of damage so be careful. It drops Rotten Flesh and Bones *Mutant Zombie - The Mutant Zombie has Red Eyes and a Creeper-like mouth. Its legs is somewhat broken or stretched out. It has red tentacles in its stomach. It has no hands. It has 30 hearts of health and it does 4 hearts of damage. It drops Raw Beef. *Runner - The Runner is like a regular zombie except its eyes is red and black and has a Creeper-like Mouth. Its got 15 hearts of helth and does 4 hearts of damage. It runs incredibly fast. It drops carrots for some reason. *Tank - The Tank is like a regular zombie but bigger it has red and white eyes and has a Creeper-like Mouth. Its Mouth has blood and its Left Arm is incredibly fat and huge. It has 150 hearts of health and does 9 hearts of damage. It drops 1 to 2 diamonds. *Huge Zombie - It looks like a regular zombie but 100 feet tall. It has the same black eyes like a regualr zombie but its a Huge smiling zombie. It has 500 hearts of health and does lots of damage which can't be counted. It can only be damaged on the legs. It drops 5 diamonds. *Cyborg Zombie - It has 1 black eye and 1 Red Cyborg Eye. Its left face part is Robotic. Its hands are not up instead its down like a human. It has 25 health and does 4 hearts of damage. It drops Electronic Chips. *SkytheKidRS - The Squid jailed him. He is a zombie. He only has 1 heart of health and doesn't hurt you. *He drops nothing... Video This is the Zombie-Tech Video Category:Mods Category:SkyDoesMinecraft Mods